Life in Tartarus
by Duke157
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth didn't get out of Tartarus in the House of Hades? How would their life be? Rated T just in case. UPDATE: THE STORY HAS BEEN GRAMMAR CORRECTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters involved.**

* * *

I walked out to the front porch of our hut and kneeled beside the river, the warm air from the Phlegethon hitting my face as I dipped the bucket in the flames to get some fire water to drink. The river quickly became the main source of our sustenance in the depths of Tartarus even though it was quite far from Bob and Damasen's hut.

One might wonder how the river I once thought of as harmful to demigods could now be considered as our life source, the truth is that it still isn't. If any other demigod were to set foot in Tartarus, the river would still burn their throat the same way it did when we first came to the pit. After the Battle of Tartarus was over, we formed a pact with the God of the Pit to grant us permission to use the river as a substitute to water. That knocked one basic necessity off the list, only food and shelter left.

I picked up the bucket full of fire water and walked back into the hut and poured it into the bowl in the corner of the room. I looked around at the bed we made out of branches, laistrygonian giant- skin and hellhound fur. It wasn't the best bed around but I've slept in worse, besides my real bed is in Percy's arms. And we cuddle every night... that is, after we're done having fun. The bed was sturdy enough for that.

I felt my cheeks redden while I remembered what we did last night, I'm sure I scared more than a few baby cyclops' awake from all the moaning and the screaming. Quickly, I averted my gaze from the bed, not wanting to get horny while Percy was still at least an hour away from home.

Home. I looked around the room once again, taking in the sight of everything around me. Our hut looked exactly like a Neolithic version of the studio apartment I imagined we'd live in while we are in college. A single tear slips down my cheeks as I ponder what we could've been, I had to drag my brain away from that topic before I start cursing someone again. I was already sick and tired of Percy complaining about the pile of Thank You cards the Arai sent us.

How are we able to send thank you cards, let alone survive in peace and harmony with the monsters that tried so hard to kill us a year ago? Once again, it's because of the pact between us and Tartarus.

During the battle, we were heavily outnumbered against Gaea's army and Tartarus. And by that I mean immensely, ridiculously, terrifyingly outnumbered. Two demigods, a Titan, a Giant, a Saber-tooth tiger and a Drakon against a Primordial God and an army of Giants, Cyclopses, Empousa, and tons more. To fight against such a humungous army, we needed a plan worthy of my mother and I had one. Very early into the battle, I realised that Tartarus had to regenerate his army while he was battling and being a primordial god, he believed he had an infinite amount of energy to do that, but I knew for a fact that wasn't true.

So I told Damasen to play defensive for the time being and told the others to attack the army. I also asked Pecry to repeatedly burst the rivers open on the enemy lines. When Tartarus started to tire, I asked Damasen to take the offense to him while I asked the others to just maintain the number of dead monsters so they could relax a little. By the time Tartarus realised this flaw it was already too late. He was too overwhelmed by the regeneration of the monsters, Damasen's offense, and the constant blood loss from the rivers, so much that we didn't allow him the chance to transform out of his human form. Finally, we cornered him and he agreed to swear a pact on the River Styx.

The others credit me for the battle and that is a huge ego boost but really it was because all of us were who we were. Percy could control the rivers, Damasen could keep his father busy, Bob and Small Bob took care of the Doors of Death, the Drakon just walked around flattening everything it could reach while burning the rest, and I planned the whole thing. In the end, the pact just ensured a peaceful life for us here in Tartarus until we are rescued or we die, of course no full on battles but only a few monsters can attack us at a time and no Giants, Titans, Gods, or Goddesses, Primordial or otherwise. Otherwise it's a peaceful routine for us.

I find it incredibly ironic that of all the places in the universe, I'd describe the pit as the place where Percy and I can lead a peaceful routine of a life. Would I give up my life on the surface for this? Surprisingly, I almost would. We aren't disturbed by the any wars as long as we avoid the Mansion of Night and Nyx's territory, I don't have to bother about some bickering old goddess kidnapping my boyfriend and for the first time in my life we can act like a normal married couple doing cheesy married couple stuff. I couldn't sleep for at least three hours the night I realised this strange development. Of course when my restlessness woke Percy up, he made sure I was tired enough to sleep within an hour, and this was at a time when I was high on thinking too much. The only reason I still want to go back is Sally, Paul and the Camps. If we still had contact with them through the fireplace, I don't know where I'd want to live. I would definitely take a trip back to the surface, for Sally if not for anybody else. Beyond that is something I don't want to think about, even if I'm the daughter of Athena.

Walking over to the table, I pick up the sewing kit from the floor and start sewing the new pants I'm making for Percy. We have a good routine going, alternatively we switch between who has to gather food and who stays at home. I stole a glance at the door for Percy, he should have been back by now. I decide to wait for a little while more, passing it off as a bad day for hunting.

While we're at home, Percy has to build new furniture, while I sew clothes for us to wear. After that we just talk, play a few games, run around, practice fencing, or visit Bob and Damasen. Of course, we also try and find ways to contact the surface but it's really not going to work out as well as it did last time. They need to come and find us by finding the Doors of Death and then searching through Tartarus, all while fighting all the monsters. There really was no other way.

Another thing I do is expand the map of Tartarus. Percy and I take small vacations to explore new territories. Since the time Nico first set foot in the Pit, the place has had a huge inflow of demigods as compared to the past. And when we walk out of this place with barely any scratches, if we ever do, the tourist charade we put up for Nyx might actually turn into a reality, especially when I write the book I'm planning to write about our experiences living here. So I figured a map would greatly facilitate the new demigods as well as my book, besides I'm a daughter of Athena, it's probably a given that I'd make a book.

I probably would've written the book if I had paper, we write the map on a huge slate of wood we cut out. Turns out Riptide can write on anything and everything, only Percy knows how many times I've thanked Zoe for that sword. He keeps a tally count on the wall.

I was almost done with the back pockets of the pant when I noticed Percy at the door, but the surprising thing was that he wasn't alone. He was followed by seven others and none of them was Damasen or Bob. I didn't recognise them initially, but it didn't take long.

"Look who I found." Percy smiled at me as I stared at the rest of the seven, Nico and Reyna standing at our doorstep. They all looked like they've been through… well… Tartarus. Forgive me, the Daughter of Athena doesn't have an analogy. Boohoo. That isn't important now. I jumped into their arms, careful not to get their bruises. Just the sight of them reminded me of what's important, and I know what my decision is. I mouth a promise to myself that this time, I'm going to make a home with Percy on the surface.

* * *

 **I wanted to see how Percabeth's life would be if they stayed in Tartarus. This isn't a cliche, so I couldn't add it to the other story. Frankly, I haven't seen this concept in all the hundreds of stories and thousands of summaries of PJO I've read in the past 2 years. Forgive me if it exists and I've missed it somewhere.**

 **About my Roommate romance story, I'm really sorry I haven't updated it, and I promise this time I'll update it within a few days.**

 **For the Reunion story, I'll get around to publishing the chapter requested in a day or two.**

 **And this story is just a creation of my wandering imagination. Currently I don't see it going anywhere other than a reunion fic with Sally, or a story of how the others got in or how all of them get out of Tartarus. Just request something in the reviews if you want to see something happen. Also leave a review of how you feel about the story, flames or otherwise. Thanks guys.**

 **GRAMMAR CHECKED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to Uncle Rick.**

 **Word Count: 1246**

* * *

"Wow, the two of you have actually been living in Tartarus." Piper sat down on the makeshift bed next to me. Percy had taken the guys and Reyna out to Damasen's hut, while Piper and I decided to hang back to pack our stuff.

"Yeah…"

"It must have been pretty bad."

"Hmm… not really. I didn't have you guys, Paul or Sally. It was the only thing that made me want to leave this place." I pulled out the map from underneath the bed.

"Is that a map… of Tartarus?"

"Yeah, I wanted it for my book."

"Book?"

"Yeah, I plan to write a book once I leave this place. There's still a little I want to explore, shall we go check it out?" I grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her out of the hut.

"Wait, shouldn't you be doing this with Percy?"

"Usually, I would prefer that. But we cannot leave any of you unattended. If we do, the monsters are free to attack you."

Piper pulled her wrist from my grip. "WHAT?! Wait, is that why we haven't had any attacks since we reached your hut?"

"Yeah… We struck a deal with Tartarus after we won the battle against him. He swore on the river Styx that he wouldn't harm us and anyone travelling with us until we were rescued or until we were dead. I'm sorry we couldn't manage to negotiate a way you could breathe and drink normally. He was very stubborn when it came to providing any support for a rescue mission."

"YOU WON AGAINST TARTARUS, IN TARTARUS?!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Now come on, I still have to map the poison meadows of Akhlys. I've been putting it off because I didn't want Percy to return to that place ever again." I opened my makeshift bag and pulled out a mask. "Here, take this so you can breathe properly. Damasen made it from Maeonian Drakon tail skin. I never knew Drakons had so many useful properties. It really is astounding."

Piper slipped on the mask. "What about you?"

I pulled out another mask and held it up to show her. "I don't think I need it, but the poisonous air is not caused by Tartarus, so I'm not sure if his protection will keep us safe."

"Okay… Why Percy..."

I turned to the rainbow-eyed girl. "I… I'll tell you… when we…"

"Okay, it's alright. No need to discuss that right now. Come on, let's go." Piper stormed off to my right.

"Piper. It's this way." I pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh…"

I smiled at my best female friend as she turned around and marched past me.

* * *

"Percy, what's wrong?" Piper and I rushed to my boyfriend standing somberly outside Damasen's hut.

"It's… Damasen, Bob and Small Bob. They… they're not coming back… with us."

My eyes went wide. Immediately I rushed inside to Damasen who was cooking a meal for the rest of the crew. Percy stood to my left, while Piper walked over Jason and happily sipped a few spoons of broth from his bowl.

I grabbed Damasen by his huge rough hand and dragged him outside.

"Why?" My voice cracked as I said the word.

The red skinned Giant took a deep breath and turned to face me. "Annabeth… We belong here."

"But-"

"No, it's fine. I have to keep my father at bay. And I cannot leave the Drakon here, just as he cannot leave Tartarus." Damasen pointed to the huge sleeping body behind us. "And Bob… he wishes to stay back with me."

"B-But you a-all wanted… to see t-the moon and the s-stars."

The giant sighed and pulled the two of us into a tight, nearly bone-crushing hug. "Thank you… But we have to stay."

It took another half hour to calm me down as I reluctant to let them stay, but eventually I set them free. Only when they promised that they would visit us at least a few times. I really wanted to Sally to meet them. For the rest of our stay there Small Bob, in his cat form, didn't budge from my lap. I was definitely a cat person after that, even though Percy is still a dog person courtesy of Mrs. O'Leary.

One last round of tears, hugs and kisses later… Who am I kidding, it was at least three rounds… We started on our journey back to the Doors of Death. Thankfully, Tartarus kept his word and let us escape without any issue. He even granted us passage along a route around the Mansion of Night, owing to our less than favorable relationship with Nyx and her children.

Finally, we made it back to the real world.

* * *

A few months down the line, Sally and I stood in her kitchen in New York. I had practically moved in with the Jacksons, and I was happy they were so accepting of their future daughter-in-law. They treated me like one anyways… except, Sally loved me more than her own son.

At least, that's what Percy always complains about.

"What god or goddess summoned him now?"

"I don't know… And I don't care! I just want my boyfriend back!" I heard a thunder rumble in the background. I took my frustration out on the tomatoes in front of me, before Sally swiped the blade from my hands.

"Careful, dear. You put yourself in harm's way enough as it is. Wouldn't want to add kitchen disasters to that list of things that want to harm you." Sally handed me a ladle to stir the blue hot & sweet soup instead.

"You know Sally… I actually didn't want to come back because of these Athenians who just won't let us catch a break."

Sally froze on the spot.

"The main reason why I did, was because I couldn't leave you."

Suddenly, Sally pulled me into a hug. "Thank you dear. I might even like you more than Percy… but don't let him hear that."

"So that's why she likes you so much!" Percy shouted from the hallway. He was back from his errand. "Wise Girl, I can't believe you've been buttering her up behind my back. Just wait till I get my hands on you."

"Percy, no." I could barely get out between my laughter. I dropped the ladle and started running.

Percy chased me into the bedroom like we were a bunch of five year olds. He finally caught up to me near the bed. Damn you, indoor slippers.

"I've got you now Wise Girl." Percy tackled me onto the bed, and then proceeded to kiss me on the lips.

"Kids, I'm still home. Save this for when Paul and I go out on dates, okay?" Sally stood by the door with the kitchen knife still in her hand.

"Okay." We muttered. I was blushing a bright red, still not accustomed to intimate gestures around my boyfriend's parents. Though I never resented them for it. It was just awkward.

Percy stood up, straightened his shirt, and followed his mother back to the kitchen. Just before he exited, he turned back to face me with his hand held out. "Coming, Wise Girl?"

I sat still for a second and thought back to a question I asked myself back when we were still in Tartarus. Do I regret leaving the peace and quiet of the pit?

And the answer is still… No.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain." I grabbed his hand and followed him out.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I wrote a PJO fic and I wanted to get back. It was easier with an existing story that I wanted to finish, so here I am.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
